In computing, a virtual machine is a software emulation of a physical computer system. More than one virtual machine may be configured to run on a common physical machine, with each virtual machine functioning as a self-contained platform and running its own operating system and software applications. Each virtual machine may include its own set of virtual hardware upon which its operating system is loaded.
Multiple virtual machines may be provided on a server system, such as a cloud server. On such a server system, the multiple virtual machines may exchange data with each other by transmitting packets.